The Sleep Core will stimulate and support novel, interdisciplinary approaches to sleep-related mind-body research. The existing research community in Pittsburgh is ideally suited to this task, given the strong and productive collaborative history of investigators affiliated with the Mind-Body Center, and the world renowned sleep research community in the Department of Psychiatry and the Division of Pulmonary, Allergy and Critical Care Medicine (PACCM) within the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The mission of the Sleep Core is to provide a two-way bridge between the Mind-body and the sleep research communities in Pittsburgh. Specific aims are: Aim 1: To provide education in mind-body sleep research. Core activities will focus on providing the knowledge and skills necessary to conduct mind-body sleep research. Aim 2: To develop a tool box for mind-body sleep research. The tool box will include equipment, protocol development, quality control procedures, and analysis tools. We will focus on state-of-the art measurement (e.g., in-home polysomnography) and analysis (e.g., quantitative EEG and EKG) techniques. Aim 3: To provide research support and model development to advance mind-body sleep research. Core leaders will facilitate the implementation and evaluation of mind-body sleep research. Education, toolbox, and research support/model development activities will be available to interested PMBC investigators and the sleep research community in Pittsburgh. Inclusion of materials and Center lectures on the PMBC website will expand the reach of this core to interested clinicians and researchers world-wide.